Computers have become highly integrated in the workforce, in the home, in mobile devices, and many other places. Computers can process massive amounts of information quickly and efficiently. Software applications designed to run on computer systems allow users to perform a wide variety of functions including business applications, schoolwork, entertainment and more. Software applications are often designed to perform specific tasks, such as word processor applications for drafting documents, or email programs for sending, receiving and organizing email.
Software applications are typically written using some type of integrated development environment (IDE). The applications are written in one of a variety of different programming languages. Each developer attempts to write code that will not generate any faults or issues during execution. However, in large programs (and sometimes even in small programs), this proves to be very difficult. Accordingly, each programming language has some type of mechanism for handling faults or errors in the programming code. Such errors are especially difficult to manage when coming from software applications that are distributed over multiple different computer systems or multiple different processing threads.